


Smoke

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has had a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm on a roll

Daniel watched as grey swirls of smoke slowly disappeared into the late evening air. A shiver ran up his spine when a breeze flew by the alley and he hugged his jacket tighter around himself as he took another puff from his cigarette.

It was that time of the year when schools started again after the summer, which also made it one of the busiest times for any coffee shop within walking distance from any high school or university. Which meant stressed and over worked Daniel.

Unsurprisingly Daniel's long fought battle with quitting smoking never lasted even a full year.

Suddenly his phone beeped in his pocket and he rolled his eyes as he fished it out, so much for taking a break.

_@ the shop, where r u?_

If he wasn't in such a hurry to finish his smoke and reply at the same time, he would have laughed out loud at Digger's adolescent style of texting.

_on a break, be ther in a sec_

To his horror he could hear the familiar sound of the other man's text alert from behind him and at this point he didn't even bother hiding the cigarette as he slowly turned around.

"U-huh..." Digger said nonchalantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm uh...sorry?" Daniel said sheepishly as he dropped the cigarette to put it out. "It's been a rough day..."

"But you were doing so well Dan!" Digger whine, surprising the taller man. "Unless you've been smoking behind my back before?"

"No! No I haven't I swear and I'm really sorry, it's just...just all of those students today, they were driving me fucking nuts...and there we so many...so fucking many..." Daniel exclaimed, there might have even been some arm flailing.

"Wow...how many new nonexistent drinks did they make up?" Digger asked a little concerned and took a few steps towards Daniel.

"Lost count...it was horrible." Daniel actually shuddered. "Anyway...is it possible to bribe your forgiveness with an extra sweet choco frappe and whatever else you want from the shelf? On me?" He pleaded, throwing in some trademark Digger puppy dog eyes.

"Make that a two day offer and you have a deal. And you have to promise that if by some unfortunate chance you end up smoking again, at least hide it better. And stop using my greatest weapon against me, that's just rude." Digger said mock offended but couldn't quite hide the smirk on his lips.

"Deal." Daniel grinned and closed the distance between them in a couple of strides to seal the deal, pressing a quick kiss on Digger's lips.

"Eww, you stink!" The shorter man made a face but laughed along when Daniel wrapped an arm around him and led him back inside the coffee shop.


End file.
